


Hamilton at the University

by Carebzz



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss
Genre: Just some headcanons, basically hamilton being himself in temerant, nothing fancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carebzz/pseuds/Carebzz
Summary: What Hamilton would do in the University





	Hamilton at the University

  * So if Alexander Hamilton lived in the universe of kkc, he would most definitely go to the University because he needs to get his education  
  * He would study the most under Master Lorren, as he seems to cover history and politics more than the others, although he might spend some classes under the Chancellor as well 
  * He, of course, would cross paths with Kvothe 
  * And they would butt heads 
  * Even though they would take none of the same classes 
  * Mainly because Hamilton heard how Kvothe brought fire into a library and so he felt immediate hatred towards him 
  *  He would be at the top of all his classes 
  * He eventually wrote books that ended up in the Archives 
  * Lorren liked him slightly more than he liked most students 
  * (that is to say, he didn’t dislike Alex) 
  * He also lacked quite a bit of tact in person, so he did most of his business through letters
  * (his relationships lasted better that way) 
  * He was fascinated with politics and had to do an independent study of sorts with Lorren to further his knowledge of different countries political systems 
  * He worked with Bradeur a little 
  * They clashed heads once Hamilton got the hang of money systems and proposed a hypothetical financial plan 
  * (He had no more classes with Bradeur after that) 
  * His admissions is always very low 
  * He’s sneakier about his trouble making than Kvothe is



**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr
> 
> Reviews or feedback are always appreciated!!!


End file.
